User blog:Vaince321/Arc 2 Chapter 3: Unforgiving Memory
I watched as Arthur rested at my bed, he was injured badly by the stomach and this wound isn't your average wound. Something keeps spreading and I don't know why, his blood loss is far greater than two days after he got it from the succubus. Me: Are you alright??? Arthur-kun? Arthur: I'm alright, just need someone to keep me company and also another set of bandages for this wound. He pointed at his stomach while it's bleeding horribly wrong and spilling blood everywhere, causing me to go and clean the whole place around him. I sighed at him then pinched him at the cheek because he has wet my bed sheets and my room. I'll never forgive him next time we meet, if we ever get the chance. Me: Alright, anything else you need?? Arthur-sama?? Arthur: Don't jump through honorifics from friend relationship to master and servant cuz that's just plain weird. Me:Do you not like it??? Arthur: Want me to tell you something??? I got someone to care about. Me: Is she fond of you??? Does she like you?? Arthur: How'd you know that someone is a 'she' when I haven't told you the gender??? Me: It's simple... A woman's institution. He turned away with disgust realizing that was a bad joke, I forgived on that part and told him something else. The world he's in would be somewhere on a plane that once existed but I wasn't able to confirm after the succubus incident. Arthur: So I'm in a different plane??? This is outrageous.... Me: I'll show you why you're on a different plane. I gently grabbed his head and showed him what happened before all this. It was a nightmare to me when everything happened again but Arthur seemed calm towards all of this. All he does is yawn at the scary images that keep coming at us and I braced myself behind Arthur. Me: Are you not scared??? Arthur: I'm not even scared once... This is all the same towards me. Why are you not facing your fears??? Me: I can't handle all of this. It's just too scary. (>_<) Arthur: Then where is it??? Your worst one??? Me: There.... I pointed at the image what I hated the most and he took a glimpse to realize that was the Demiurge that recently appeared. He clenched his fist and teeth to show his determination to save me but I already knew what happened to me. Arthur: Is this the Aragami that scared you??? Me: Yes... It's very stretchy and looks like something of a monster that was once beautiful. Arthur: You mean Venus??? Me: Don't say that... I can't compare myself with that monstrous thing... (;A;) He just showed me his hand just to help me without any fear to back down. I showed him the path to defeat my fear but I'm not sure how much time I have left since I'm already dead. I'll tell him after we're done with my fear and a few errands with the succubus. I hope I have enough time to resist the Oracle Cells growing in my arms. Category:Blog posts